


Uchiha Blossoms

by candyspell



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyspell/pseuds/candyspell
Summary: A collection of Sasuke, Sakura, and Sarada one-shots and sweetness.





	1. HOME

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ✧ HOME ✧

It isn’t a place, not so simply put. But a moment, a memory. It’s in the way his daughter breathes little hummingbird breaths against his chest the first night after she is born. Sakura is exhausted so he lets her sleep though he wants to wake her, to ask her if he’s holding her right, to make sure that this tiny thing doesn’t break. His hands were made for destruction. Not for nurturing and swaddling. But home is in that moment, even though it’s heartbreakingly short and he’s miles away when Sakura does wake.

It’s in the air every time an errant pink blossom tumbles down from a tree overhead and rests against his shoulder. He can almost smell his wife’s perfume, feel her breasts pressing into his back in her way of catching him off guard. That same surprising gesture that swayed him from his course all those years ago. He can feel Sakura’s arms around him, strong fists knotted into his shirt, begging him not to leave, every time the flowers bloom. It’s all he needs to feel comforted, it’s how he never knows true loneliness. He hears her in the roots and flowers and bones of those trees.

Home is never a building made of plaster and wood, nor steel, nor stone. Not when all the physical foundations of what once he might once have called home lie in disrepair and ruin. Home became a flash of yellow, a swirl of pink, a roaring silver breeze, and nothing with a roof and four walls ever felt like it could compare after that. What was any of that to flesh and heart?


	2. CREST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✧ Here is one of the countless weebtrash theories I have regarding how Sasuke might have asked Sakura to marry him. Thanks for the feedback/constructive comments. Feel free to leave prompts or stuff you want to read in the comments. ✧

Sasuke arrives at her apartment early and wakes her. She groans a protest into her pillow, he surprises her by planting a light kiss against her temple. It snaps her awake. He's never kissed her like that before. Usually he kisses her like he's drowning, like he's starving for it. But not this. It's measured and deliberate.

"I want to ask you something. Stand up." He says this with very little feeling and yet Sakura knows him well enough to know that this is important so she does as he instructs. He has some sort of bundle under his arm but she doesn't question it, nor does she ask questions when he guides her across her bedroom to stand in front of the mirror. She inhales sharply when his hand is suddenly working to lift up her shirt. She suddenly wonders if he's hit his head because while he is acting very much like Sasuke his actions are very out of character. She thinks that in a way he gets embarrassed when she's naked, when their eyes meet (if they meet) in the mornings when the sun is pouring through the curtains and he can see their bodies curled next to each other. He always dresses quickly and leaves the room to the kitchen for tea, waits for her to do the same. Now, he's standing behind her, in broad daylight, staring appreciatively at her nakedness.

"Close your eyes."

"Sasuke what-"

"Sakura." He silences her with the urgent tone in his voice. Suddenly it dawns on her to worry but she trusts him so she closes her eyes and exhales. She hears the crinkle of the paper unwrapping from the bundle. She feels his fingers running along the underside of her arm and she begins to squirm. She's about to turn around and crash her lips against his when he lifts up both her arms and with some struggle, pulls a shirt down over her. She frowns but keeps her eyes closed.

"I always said I would restore the Uchiha name. It's occurred to me that there is only one person I want by my side while that happens."

At this her eyes burst open. Green meets black. 

He smoothes out the edges of the fabric with one hand placed firmly in the center of her back. She relishes the contact even though his sentimentality doesn't last very long. His hand drops and he steps back from the mirror, nodding his head for her to turn and look. She does and she bites back a sob when she sees the Uchiha family crest emblazoned on the back of her shirt.

She throws her arms around him and cries into his chest, whispering the words 'I will' over and over again. He gazes into the mirror at Sakura's back. Her pink hair brushing against the crest, it reminds him of renewing blossoms flowering over their house.


End file.
